For The Love Of Dragons
by RosalindHawkins
Summary: The Lord of Dragons falls for the Dragon Master, then breaks the Ice Queen's heart. Seto Kaiba travels across fandoms as a heartbreaker. First Hiccup, then Elsa, then Azula. Whose heart will he break next? Contains: Yaoi, het, implied smut. Please read and review! Crossovers: HTTYD, Frozen, ATLA, Pokemon.
1. How To Train Your Dragon

Seto Kaiba stroked the shaggy dark hair of his partner, who'd already fallen asleep in his arms. The young dragon-tamer had connected with Seto on a meaningful level rather quickly, which the elder brunette would never have thought to be possible with anybody.

Except that this man understood him better than he thought anybody was capable of doing. He understood Seto's fascination and fixation with dragons, for he was the same way. He'd taken Seto as he was; he was probably the first person Seto had ever met who hadn't dismissed him as arrogant and heartless upon first making his acquaintance. That fact alone had made Seto more comfortable sharing his true self with him.

As a reward, this young dragon tamer had helped him in his search for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Finding their nest had been one of the best days of Seto's life, right next to the day his cruel step-father had died and the day he'd regained control over his life and his brother's.

In the course of their search, Seto and the young man, Hiccup, had fallen for each other more than a mere bit. They both understood each other in a way that neither had ever thought they would themselves be understood. Today had been the day that they found the Blue-Eyes nest, and Seto, in his joy, had chosen to show his gratitude in more ways than one.

He kissed the top of Hiccup's head before laying his own head down on the pillow beside him, falling asleep to the faint sounds of a dragon snoring.

* * *

"So, her spirit became one with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Hiccup repeated after swallowing a bite of his breakfast. "That's fascinating. I'm not sure I understand how that works, but I'll take your word for it."

While eating breakfast, Seto was explaining to Hiccup about Kisara and how she'd become the Blue-Eyes millenia ago. "Apparently, because I'm a reincarnation of the ancient high priest, I have a special bond with the Blue-Eyes just like he did.

"Huh. Vikings don't believe in reincarnation. When we die, we go to the mead hall Valhalla to feast with other noble and worthy warriors until the great war in Asgaard at the end of time."

Seto just shrugged. "I don't claim to know how any of it works. I just know that after what I've seen, it'd be hard to deny that spirits have power in the physical world."

Hiccup nodded, accepting his words as reasonable. "So what other dragon species do you know from your world?"

"Well, there's the Ancient Dragon, Fairy Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Fiend Skull Dragon, Hundred Eyes Dragon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Baby Dragon, Thousand Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, Black Skull Dragon, Different Dimension Dragon, Doom Virus Dragon, Mirror Force Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon-"

"Not too original with the names, huh?" Hiccup teased good-naturedly.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't name them," Seto responded with a chuckle.

* * *

Hiccup lay his head against Seto's shoulder as the sun sank below the horizon, Seto putting an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" Hiccup asked quietly. In the brief amount of time the two had spent together on their expedition for the legendary Blue-Eyes, Hiccup had grown quite attached to the young man from afar.

"Yes, I have to," Seto answered with a sigh. "I have to go back to take care of my little brother and my company."

"What's a company again?" Hiccup asked as he fiddled with the lacing of Seto's leather jerkin. He already understood what a company was, since Seto had explained it to him before. He just liked hearing the sound of Seto's voice, and he wanted to hear as much of it as possible before he left for good.


	2. Frozen

"There's ice in your heart," Elsa murmured as she stood close to the tall brunette, her hands pressed to his chest as she felt his heart beating through the fabric of his clothes. "How did it get there?" She lifted her eyes to his face, searching his expression for something genuine beneath the stoicism.

"It's a long story, and I'm short on time," he answered briskly, his eyes fixed on her pretty red lips. "I can't stay here. You do know that, don't you? I have to get back home."

"You said you weren't happy there, so why would you go back?" she answered, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders as she plucked at the stitching of his coat absent-mindedly. "You _could_ stay. You _could_ be happy, if you let yourself be." Her breathing was shallow as she added, "I could help you be happy, if you let me."

Kaiba was very strongly tempted, but he had to withstand the wiles of the Ice Queen of Arendelle. As a queen, she'd have to marry and have children so that she had an heir. He couldn't stay, so he couldn't give her that, and since he couldn't give her that, he didn't want to take anything from her which she ought to preserve for the man who would.

"I told you, I can't. There are people at home who depend on me. I can't just turn my back on my responsibilities, and neither can you." His cool answer disappointed her, but she knew that he was right. "We're leaders. We have a duty to our peoples, so our lives are not our own."

"Can you let me try to remove the ice, at least?" she asked softly, looking up at him hopefully.

"What ice?" he asked, vaguely confused.

"The ice in your heart," she clarified, placing both of her hands over his heart and closing her eyes. Her hands started to glow, and Seto stiffened, suspicious of her magic. A few moments later, the glow dimmed and she opened her eyes again, looking defeated. "I couldn't do it," she murmured apologetically, sighing regretfully. "It's not the kind of ice that I can fix. I'm sorry."

Seto gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, angling her downcast face towards him as he leaned forward. "Don't apologize for what's not your fault," he whispered, watching her cheeks start to flush as he brought his face closer to hers. He paused, then brushed his lips across hers in a ghost of a kiss. "I have to go now," he said, pulling back and straightening up.

"Will I ever see you again?" Her tone was pleading, desperate. She didn't want to see him go, and no matter how many times he said that he needed to leave, she couldn't accept the fact.

"No. Farewell."


	3. Avatar: The Last Airbender

"You really are quite the predator, aren't you?" Kaiba murmured, one eyebrow raised as Azula stepped closer to him and started undoing his necktie.

"You really are made of ice, aren't you?" she flashed back with a toothy smile. "You with your white suit and blue eyes." The necktie undone, she held each end of it in one hand and yanked suddenly, pulling his face down closer to hers. "Tell me, is it fun being so cold?"

"I'm not cold," he scoffed, enjoying her presence far more than he'd ever intended to. "I'm lightning." Quick as a flash, he jerked the necktie from her hands, tossing it to the floor before seizure her hands and pushing her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. "Lightning is too powerful, too dangerous to have _friends_." He accented the last word with audible distaste.

"Mmm... I'd have to agree with you there," she purred, tantalizing him by flicking the tip of her tongue across her cherry lips. "Lightning is too powerful, too great to be with anything not of its kind. I'm lightning too," she added with a cruel smirk. "Those who don't get out of my way or give me what I want will be turned to dust."

"I don't doubt that you'll have your way." His cold blue eyes studied her expression carefully. "Only so long as something more powerful doesn't stop you."

"Come now, we're not here to talk politics," she crooned, twisting her hands, which made him grip her wrists more tightly. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

* * *

Seto's chest was still heaving a little as he fought to catch his breath.

"So, what kind of predator do you think I am?" Azula asked, tucking the burgundy sheets around her chest as she rolled onto her side and propped her head up in one hand. "Now that you've had a chance to see me perform, I'm sure you must have some idea of which predator I am."

"You're a tiger," Kaiba answered after a moment, his eyes tracing over her svelte form hidden beneath the silken sheets of her bed. "Not even a tigress, just a tiger."

She had the teeth and claws of a tiger, surely. She also possessed the deadly strength and agile grace of a feline hunter, the kind that stalked its prey for a mile, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And when she pounced, she attacked with everything she had. She applied the same focus to lovemaking as she did to warmongering, just as he applied the same focus to lovemaking as he did to dueling and running his company. It was the closest thing that each of them had to pure pleasure.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She seemed truly pleased by it, and Seto tucked his hands behind his head, arms flexed as he stared at the ceiling contemplatively.

"Would you return tomorrow night?" she asked coolly, showing no emotional attachment to him, just as he was showing no emotional attachment to her. She did, however, desire to extend their sexual relationship. He intrigued her as much as he satisfied her, but not enough for him to be a danger. And besides, as Fire Lord she'd need a consort sooner or later. Preferably sooner; she wouldn't stay young forever, and she'd need an heir eventually. He seemed like a prime candidate for a mate: he possessed both physical and mental prowess, was as calculating and executive as she was, and she even found him to be quite tolerable to be around.

"No," he said decisively, dropping his arms and smirking at her with a hint of laughter dancing in his eyes. "Tigers aren't really my taste. I much prefer dragons."


	4. Pokemon: Soul Silver

A wild Lugia has appeared! Go, Seto Kaiba!

 _Seto Kaiba used Growl! Lugia's attack is lowered!_

 **Lugia used Flatter! Seto Kaiba is confused!**

 _Seto Kaiba is confused! Seto Kaiba used Frustration! It's not very effective..._

 **Lugia used Peck! It's not very effective...**

 _Seto Kaiba is confused! It hurt itself in its confusion._

 **Lugia used Disarming Voice! It's super effective!**

 _Seto Kaiba is confused! Seto Kaiba tried to use Glare, but it failed..._

 **Lugia used Captivate! Seto Kaiba's Special Attack fell!**

 _Seto Kaiba is confused! Seto Kaiba used Sucker Punch! It's not very effective..._

 **Lugia used Attract! Seto Kaiba is now infatuated!**

 _Seto Kaiba got over his confusion. Seto Kaiba used Harden! Seto Kaiba's defense rose!_

 **Lugia used Baby-Doll Eyes! Seto Kaiba's attack fell!**

 _Seto Kaiba is immobilized by love!_

 **Lugia used Assurance! It's super effective!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated! Seto Kaiba used Submission! Seto Kaiba is hit by the recoil!_

 **Lugia used Tickle! Seto Kaiba's attack fell! Seto Kaiba's defense fell!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Flail! It wasn't very effective..._

 **Lugia used Lick!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used defense curl! Seto Kaiba's defense rose!_

 **Lugia used Nuzzle!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba is immobilized by love!_

 **Lugia used Bite! It's super effective!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Curse!_

 **Lugia used Bind!**

 _Seto Kaiba is hurt by Bind. Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Wrap!_

 **Lugia is hurt by Wrap. Lugia used X-Scissor! It's super effective!**

 _Seto Kaiba is hurt by Bind._ _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Scratch!_

 **Lugia is hurt by Wrap. Lugia used Lock-On!**

 _Seto Kaiba is hurt by Bind._ _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba is immobilized by love._

 **Lugia is hurt by Wrap. Lugia used Slam! It's not very effective...**

 _Seto Kaiba is hurt by Bind._ _Seto Kaiba is infatuated! Seto Kaiba used Assist!_

 **Lugia is hurt by Wrap. Lugia used Rollout!**

 _Seto Kaiba is hurt by Bind._ _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Howl! Seto Kaiba's attack rose!_

 **Lugia used Rollout!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Crush Grip!_

 **Lugia used Rollout!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Screech! Lugia's defense fell sharply!_

 **Lugia used Rollout! It's super effective!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Vice Grip!_

 **Lugia used Rollout! Critical hit!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba used Struggle!_

 **Lugia used Water Pulse!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba is immobilized by love._

 **Lugia used Withdraw!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated!_ _Seto Kaiba is immobilized by love._

 **Lugia used Nuzzle! It's super effective!**

 _Seto Kaiba is infatuated! Seto Kaiba used Fake Tears! Lugia's special defense fell sharply!_

 **Lugia used Lovely Kiss! Seto Kaiba has fallen asleep.**

 _Seto Kaiba is asleep!_

 **Lugia used Rest! Lugia has fallen asleep.**


End file.
